


A Little Distraction

by flickawhip



Category: Global Force Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Dixie and Brooke have a little fun.RP Fic.





	A Little Distraction

Brooke had smiled as she made her way into Dixie's bedroom, Dixie's husband had allowed her in, told her Dixie was still in the bedroom, still on bed-rest and had left. Brooke had been unable to stop herself feeling a little sorry for Dixie. She had smiled softly as she moved to curl closer, settling beside Dixie and leaning to kiss her gently. 

"Hey Sweetie."

Dixie murred softly into the kiss. 

"How are you feeling?"

"All the better for seeing you."

Brooke smiled, moving to kiss her again gently. 

"I hoped you'd say that..."

Dixie purred again into the kiss. 

"Let me love you?"

"Please do."

Brooke smiled, moving to stroke her cheek gently. 

"Tell me if you need to stop, okay?"

"I will."

Brooke smiled, moving to slowly undress her, pausing at a soft noise. 

"Okay so far?"

"Yes."

Brooke smiled and moved to kiss her again. 

"Think you can handle this?"

“Oh yes."

Brooke smiled and soon moved to undress her, kissing her gently after removing each layer. Dixie murred and let her. 

"Such a sexy lady..."

"Thank you for the compliment sweety."

"I only tell the truth."

Brooke teased, moving to kiss her again. 

"Would you like to undress me Sweetie?"

"No... you undress yourself...I wish to watch."

"Say please Sweetie..."

Dixie smirked.

"How about.... Do it or you're fired?"

She teased lovingly with a smile. Brooke had pouted softly. 

"Mean."

"As if I would sweetie."

"Still mean."

Brooke murmured, faking sulking. Dixie smiled and stroked Brooke's face.

"Forgive me?"

Brooke sighed, nuzzling Dixie's hand. 

"Don't I always?"

"Thank you, my sweet girl."

Brooke smiled softly. 

"So... are you going to say it?"

"Please get undressed."

Brooke smiled, kissing her softly before standing to undress herself, soon re-joining her on the bed, settling closer, kissing Dixie softly. 

"Enjoying the view?"

"Oh most definitely."

"My Dixie."

Brooke murred, kissing her again, her touch light at Dixie's hip.

"My plaything Brooke."

"Plaything?"

Brooke teased. 

"More like pet... Boss."

"Pet... Plaything. The only important thing right now...is the fact.... that I want you to lick my pussy."

"Maybe if you ask nicely."

"Lick my pussy my sweet little pet. Please."

Brooke smiled and quickly moved to obey. Dixie purred and opened her legs for Brooke. Brooke murred and sped up a little. 

"Mmmmmmm what a good ggggggirrrrll!" 

Brooke sped up further. Dixie soon cried out and climaxed.


End file.
